The present invention relates to a magnetic recording sheet useful as passenger tickets, coupon tickets, commuter pass, prepaid cards and the like and more particularly, to a magnetic recording sheet free from problems in production step and excellent in magnetic characteristics and visible information printing characteristics. The present invention further relates to a heat-sensitive type magnetic recording sheet, especially magnetic ticket sheet which is excellent in image storage stability of heat-sensitive recording layer and in magnetic characteristics of magnetic recording layer.
Hitherto, since the magnetic recording surface of a magnetic recording sheet has brown or dark black color due to the color tone of magnetic coating composition coated thereon, the desired visible information recording is carried out by providing on the opposite side a heat-sensitive recording layer, a heat transfer receiving layer, an ink jet receiving layer, a printing ink receiving layer, a dot printer receiving layer, an electrostatic recording receiving layer, an electrophotographic receiving layer or the like. Further, for protecting the magnetic recording layer, a coating layer mainly composed of an aqueous or solvent type binder is provided on the magnetic recording layer. Moreover, for protecting unprinted portion and printed portion, a coating layer mainly composed of an aqueous binder is provided on the heat sensitive recording layer.
However, when a magnetic recording layer or a magnetic layer and a protective layer are provided on one side of fibrous substrate such as paper or nonwoven fabric and a visible information recording layer or a visible information recording layer and a protective layer are provided on another side, the solvent such as water which has penetrated into the substrate cannot go out therefrom and expands due to the heat at drying, resulting in dry creases or rough coating surface.